


[Podfic] The Sword In The Pumpkin

by MistbornHero



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic, Download Available, Established Relationship, Halloween, I'm practicing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pumpkin carving, Samhain, Try less than 3 minutes, i hope lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Arthur participates in a modern October tradition in a slightly unorthodox manner.The Podfic.





	[Podfic] The Sword In The Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sword In The Pumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243987) by [Just__Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just__Sparks/pseuds/Just__Sparks). 



> Second podfic. yay!  
> It's by my friend Sparks and it's amazingly fluffy

cover art by mistbornhero 

### Streaming Audio

[Tumblr](http://mistbornhero.tumblr.com/post/178974836961)

### Download

[Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/the-sword-in-the-pumpkin) | 00:02:36 | 3 MB  
---|---|---  
[GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12Iv0o_Tl86HH_kxhHDwpVECvmpDHD7c6/view?usp=sharing) | 00:02:36 | 3 MB  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v5bhaomcx8qjfjx/the-sword-in-the-pumpkin.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:36 | 3 MB


End file.
